


She's a Good Girl

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Light Angst, Mentors, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written as a birthday gift forpauraquewho asked for 'D/s, sub!Hermione, your choice of domme (Luna or Ginny always work, or maybe a next-gen girl if you're feeling adventurous this summer)'. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	She's a Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pauraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for **pauraque** who asked for 'D/s, sub!Hermione, your choice of domme (Luna or Ginny always work, or maybe a next-gen girl if you're feeling adventurous this summer)'. Hope you enjoy!

Hermione knelt with her back straight, hands clasped behind her back and took deep, calming breaths not wanting to betray her trepidation. 

Luna was introducing someone new to their play and it was difficult for Hermione not to worry she would be replaced by someone younger, someone more attractive.

Someone more eager to please. 

"There's no reason to be nervous, Pet," Luna said, carding her hand through Hermione's curls. "This is not a punishment." Luna tipped Hermione's chin up and looked her in the eye. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Luna," Hermione managed to reply.

And then Victoire Weasley tumbled out of the Floo and Hermione's heart sank. She noted the sleek black skirt and tight silk blouse and bit the inside of her lip. 

Victoire was simply stunning and fully twenty years her junior.

"Hermione always follows instructions to the letter," Luna said to Victoire, caressing Hermione's hair again. 

Victoire pulled the pins from her hair and let her long strawberry-blond tresses tumble down over her shoulders. 

"Undress, Hermione," Victoire said as she settled in Luna's chair, swinging one leg up over the arm, giving Hermione a glimpse of her bright red knickers.

Hermione stood quickly and removed her clothes, folding them neatly and setting them in a pile on the floor. She didn't need to look at Luna for reassurance.

Now she understood that she'd got it all backward. Luna was using her as an example.

Filled with pride, Hermione approached Victoire and dropped to her knees, awaiting further instruction.


End file.
